1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection circuits and, more particularly, to a circuit for detecting and annunciating the presence of an electrical field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capacitive coupling or the use of capacitive transducers to sense the presence of a voltage potential or electric field generates a signal responsive to a change in charge across the capacitive device. Such signal is acted upon to provide an indication or produce an output signal reflective of the state of the electrical element being monitored. Circuitry of this type contemplates the use of active components and requires a source of electrical power. Moreover, such circuits are generally relatively expensive and functionally limited to particular applications.